


Bro..

by Skittle03



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Boyfriends, College, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Michael has two moms, Post-Squip, References to Drugs, Weddings, dont let the title fool you, i swear it isnt a joke fic, it was based off of the bro duet but i changed it a lot, it was supposed to be a joke fic but it isnt now???, it was supposed to be a oneshot but i started writing more, jeremy's mom is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle03/pseuds/Skittle03
Summary: Michael confesses to Jeremy and it shows most of their life story after.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Remember when?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was originally supposed to be based off of the Bro Duet but I changed a lot and just... I kinda like how this turned out lol

****

Jeremy was sitting in his respective bean bag waiting for Michael to come back downstairs, he’d gone upstairs to get snack and Mountain Dew (Red). Jeremy was putting in a movie when Michael finally came back down, his face was red and he was shaking slightly.

“Hey, bro. What’s up? Why are you shaking?” Jeremy asked, automatically concerned.

“Jer. I need to tell you something.” Michael took a deep breath and sat in his bean bag and stared at Jeremy. 

“Um… Ok? You’re kinda scaring me Micha.” Michael flushed even more and stared at his hands.

“Do you remember when we were in our freshman year and we were swimming and I almost drowned?” 

____________________

“Come on Michael! It’ll be really fun. Just come in the water!” Jeremy whined. Michael stood on the beach and groaned.

“Jer! You know that if I did then I would have to take my glasses off and I’m practically blind.” 

“You’ll be fine! I promise. I will be right here, just come in the water.” Michael huffed and took his glasses off, putting them on their stuff. He slowly waded into the cold water.  _ This kid owes me so much. I can’t see shit and the water is freezing my balls off.   _

“There, I’m in here. Now what?” Michael suddenly felt water splash on his face and Jeremy laughing. 

“Jeremiah Heere! I am going to kill you!” Michael laughed. After splashing water at each other for a minute or two, Michael was about to go in for another attack when he heard Jeremy yell.

“Michael! A huge wave is coming watch-” The rest was drowned out because the wave hit him and pulled him under the water. Michael’s head hit a rock and he swallowed a bunch of water. He tried swimming to the surface but more waves dragged him down. Michael was slowly losing consciousness and water was filling his lungs. He felt arms wrap around his torso and get dragged out of the water. Michael’s vision was slowly going black as he was placed on the sand, he couldn’t breath for some reason. Michael looked up, with hazy vision and saw Jeremy, he had an aura of yellow light as he leaned down and put his lips against Michaels.  _ Holy shit! Jeremy freaking Heere is kissing me… wait… no… it’s CPR. Right breathing is not apart of my agenda right now.  _ Jeremy breathed air into Michaels lungs. Michael coughed out the water and sat up groggily. Jeremy handed him, his glasses.

“Let’s not go to the beach again.” Jeremy laughed. Michael stared into Jeremy’s eyes and felt his heart pounding and his face flushing, he had a feeling it wasn’t because of almost drowning.  _ Fuck. I’m in love with my best friend.  _

“Y-yeah let’s not bro.” 

_____________________________

“That was the day that changed my life.” 

“Bro! Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Jeremy felt his face heat up.

“I-I think?” 

“Do you remember the night of the play.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me of that.” 

“Well do you remember when I first woke up in the hospital room?”

_______________________

Jeremy felt like his head was being ripped apart as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw bright white lights that blinded him, he felt a hand in his own squeezing it tightly. Jeremy slightly squeezed the warm comforting and saw Michael asleep, hunched on the bed, Jeremy’s hand held captive in his own. 

After talking quietly to Rich, Rich asked a question that changed everything for Jeremy.

“Are you two dating?” Jeremy looked down at his sleeping best friend. The way his brown hair was tousled and messy from sleeping, his glasses were crooked and slightly covered his closed eyes with long eyelashes and dark circles underneath, his full lips were slightly parted and his breath was even and calm. Jeremy wanted to touch his soft brown skin and run his fingers through his hair, he wanted to pull Michael onto the bed and be held by his arms for all of eternity… and it was then that Jeremy’s heart ached, it hurt so bad he thought that he was gonna die.

_ Do I want to date him? I have everything I want, Christine, more friends, popularity. But… that all seems so insignificant right now. Just looking at Michael, the person who has been at my side through it all. Who never gave up on me. Have I loved him all this time? But… after everything I doubt he would ever love me back. _

“I wish.” Jeremy replied, plain and simple. And Jeremy watched his best friends eyes flutter open hazily and reveal his soft brown eyes. He watched as those eyes lit up when he saw Jeremy’s face… Jeremy felt like crying. 

_ I wish. _

_______________________

“Jeremy.” Michael whispered. Jeremy’s face turned red, he thought that maybe he’d crossed a line. But suddenly he was tackled by Michael and their lips connected. Jeremy’s eyes were wide with shock, not fully comprehending what was happening, when he realized what was going on he closed his eyes and started to kiss back. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and threaded his fingers through Michael’s soft hair. Jeremy was so enveloped in Michael’s smell (weed and vanilla) and taste (once again weed and strawberry slushie) that he hadn’t heard the door to the basement open and the camera flash.   
“KAREN! You owe me twenty dollars!” Michael’s mom, Jenny called to his other mom Karen. The two broke apart quickly, their faces about as red as Michael’s jacket. Karen ran down the stairs and Jenny showed her the picture.

“GODDAMMIT!” The two flinched thinking they were in trouble.

“You two couldn’t have waited till senior year?” 

“You guys! Leave!!” Michael screamed in embarrassment. 

“USE PROTECTION!” Jenny yelled, throwing a condom at the two.

“DO YOU ALWAYS JUST CARRY THOSE AROUND!” Michael screamed.

“Only for you two.” Jenny winked and the moms ran upstairs. Michael groaned and laid down next to Jeremy.

“So… what does that make us.” Jeremy asked, rolling on his side to face Michael. 

“Boyfs?” Michael smirked. Jeremy snorted and punched Michael playfully.

“Boyfs.” Jeremy smiled. They kissed softly.


	2. Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael look for apartments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I have a musical that I'm in coming up in 2 days and I have a solo... I want to die :)

“Hey Jer!” Michael yelled to his boyfriend in the next room. Jeremy walked into the basement from the bathroom. He had on Michael’s red hoodie, which was to big for him and dropped down revealing one of his shoulders that had a hickey on it, and a pair of boxers (also Michaels ;)) and a hairbrush in his hand, though his hair was still a mess from just waking up and not having time to fix it.

“Yeah Micha?” Michael turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

“Holy shit.”

“What?” 

“I have the hottest boyf in the world.” Michael got out of his chair and gave Jeremy a deep kiss.

“You are a nerd.” 

“Yeah but I’m your nerd.” 

“No homo.” Michael snorted and led Jeremy to the office chair, Jeremy plopped down on Michael lap. 

“What did you want to show me?” Michael and Jeremy had been dating for a year and a half and where now nearing the end of their senior year. 

“I found two apartments near each other and near our school. So what do you think?” Michael showed him the two different apartments. They had both agreed that sharing and apartment was not a good idea because all relationships usually ended badly that way. I mean sure, they had been friends for 14 almost 15 years and had practically at each others houses for most of that time but they didn’t want to chance it.

“Also, the rest of the gang are gonna be living in the same area. So it's a win-win situation.” Jeremy looked down at his boyfriend with a warm smile.

“Yeah. It’s perfect Mikey. When we tour the school later this month we can go look at it.” Jeremy kissed Michael, even now everytime they kissed it took his breath away.


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael had a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... Sorry

“Michael! Don’t just walk away from me!” Jeremy yelled with tear in his eyes. Michael was done. They were in their third year of college and things had been going great for the two. Sure they had little arguments here and there but nothing to big. But this time it was huge. 

Jeremy had been going out every single night and getting drunk off his ass. Every time Michael tried to approach it Jeremy got defensive and angry. But Michael was done this time, Jeremy had once again gotten drunk off his ass and even brought home heroin. Michael automatically took the syringe and started walking out of Jeremy’s apartment. 

“Michael! Please!” Jeremy begged, his voice cracking and tears now freely running down his face. Michael threw the syringe in the trash and got in his car. He pulled out his keys but dropped them down in between the seat. Michael didn’t even bother trying to grab the keys, he slammed his palms against the steering wheel and screamed, tears running down his face.

“Jeremy you fucking idiot! Why! Why couldn’t you have tried talking to me and we could have fucking worked this out!” Michael sobbed in his car for a while before opening the car door again and walking to Jeremy’s ajar door. Jeremy was in the middle of the living room sobbing.

“Why?” Was all Michael asked. His voice was hoarse and shaky but it was firm and angry. Jeremy jumped up and turned around. He stood up and sat on the couch. Michael slammed the door shut and sat down next to him. Jeremy sniffed and took a deep breath.

“Th-the SQUIP… he turned back on. The o-only way to turn him off is alcohol and Mountain Dew Red, or drugs like heroin or crack.” Michael stood up angrily and walked out to his car. He opened his trunk angrily and opened a duffel bag that he always kept in there that was full of Mountain Dew Red, just in case. Michael stormed back in and slammed the drink on the coffee table angrily, crossing his arms. Jeremy’s eyes widened and he looked up at Michael apologetically. 

“Before you drink it. I know you will pass out so tell me now so I don’t freak out. Why did it never once cross your mind to fucking tell me!” 

“I-I didn’t want to bother you… I didn’t know that you had more… and it was- it was telling me th-that you didn’t really c-care and that I deserved what was happening to me b-because of the way I-I treated you. Th-that I don’t deserve you. That I’m so pathetic without it. Th-that you would l-leave me if I told you.” Jeremy sobbed out. Michael felt his anger dissipate a little and hurt filled him in its place.

“Dammit Jeremy. You should know by now that I will always be here for you. No matter what. If we are going to spend the rest of our lives together then we have to be able to talk about this. I would never leave you over that. What I would leave you for is going out every night getting shit faced then bringing home an illegal drug that would literally destroy you… and you refusing to talk to me about it.” Jeremy sobbed, standing up and throwing his arms around Michael’s neck. 

“I’m sorry Michael! I was being stupid. Please forgive me!” 

“It’s ok. I forgive you. I just don’t want to lose you again, Jer. I love you too much. Please next time something like this happens, tell me.” They sat down and Jeremy took the Mountain Dew Red, he gritted his teeth at the pain and passed out. Michael held Jeremy. He knew they would need to talk more about it later but for now he just wanted to hold the love of his life.


	4. Will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has a special night planned for Michael but Michael has an even bigger plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... I stayed at school till 9:00 at night for play and now I still have to do a bunch of research for a project due on Friday... they told us about the project this week and I only have the class three times this week. I want death :)

Jeremy looked at Brooke, Christine and Jenna confused. They had dragged him out of his apartment and had just told him to put on a blindfold. Michael had left their apartment earlier to go grocery shopping when the three girls had ambushed him. It was a year after graduating college and Michael and Jeremy had moved in together. 

Jeremy was setting up a romantic dinner for the two and had planned to propose to Michael, he even had the ring in his back pocket. 

The girls pulled him into the car and started driving around. Jeremy was starting to get really anxious and angry.

“You guys! What are you doing! I had something really special planned for me and Michael!” Jeremy was just met with giggles. After what felt like hours of driving (it was one hour) driving around he felt the car pull to a stop and Jeremy was dragged out the car. He heard a door open and was pulled into a building. Jeremy hit a couple of corners and stubbed his toe a lot but finally he was sat down in a chair. 

The blindfold was finally taken off and Jeremy was in a theater was very familiar. Jeremy recognized it as high school stage. 

“What the. Why are we here?” Jeremy looked around and saw that the girls had already left. He heard music play that Jeremy recognized at… Apocalypse of the Damned theme song?  _ What the hell?  _ A video was projected behind Jeremy and he saw a video of little Jeremy and Michael when they were 5 years old, Jeremy had a missing tooth and the pair was playing with action figures. 

“I have known you for most of my life.” A voice that Jeremy recognized as Michael. 

Another picture showed up and it was of the pair in 4th grade. Jeremy had braces and Michael had on thick black glasses that were to big for his face. They had on backpacks that had many pacman and and video game pins. 

“The minute that I saw you I knew. This kid is gonna be someone I will spend my entire life with.” 

The next was a video of the boys when they were in 7th grade. They were playing Apocalypse of the Damned and they had just lost a round. Jeremy groaned and flopped across Michael. Michael turned around and saw his mom recording and shot up, covering the camera.

“We have went to hell and back together.” 

The next was a picture in sophmore year. Jeremy had many zits and frumpy hair. Michael had a plain red hoodie and the glasses fit a little better now.

“I would do anything for you. And I mean anything. I would fight off a million supercomputer pills and zombified highschool students if it meant that I would be with you forever.” 

The next was in their senior year. It was a selfie of Jeremy kissing Michael awkwardly. 

“I love you and I never will stop loving you.” 

The next was a picture of them moving into their apartment. Jeremy turned around and saw Michael walking up the stairs with a microphone in hand. Jeremy stood up as Michael walked closer. Michael put the microphone on the chair and got on one knee.

“Jeremiah Heere. Will you please do the honors of marrying me?” Michael pulled out a box with a silver ring inside. Jeremy covered his mouth and started laughing… and I mean full on snorting, tears, clutching his stomach. 

“I-i’m sorry!” Jeremy choked out. Michael looked up in horror.  _ It’s a no. goddamn…. You should have known idiot.  _ Michael felt tears in his eyes. Jeremy was laughing harder and he got on one knee. Jeremy pulled out a box and opened it. Michael felt the sadness immediately and was filled with shock and joy. 

“I was going to ask you to marry me tonight.” Jeremy choked out, still laughing, tears were pouring down his face from joy. Michael snorted and joined in with the laughing. Jeremy tackled Michael and kissed him hard.

It was definitely one of their more sloppy kisses. They were laughing so hard, Michael’s glasses were hitting Jeremy’s cheek, their teeth knocked against each other… but it was perfect for them. They separated from each other and took awhile to calm down. 

They heard footsteps walk up on the stage. They sat up and saw the gang walking up. Jenna was recording, Christine was covering her mouth and looked like she was about to cry, Chloe and Brooke were holding hands, Chloe looked annoyed and Brooke looked proud. Jake had his arm around Rich. Jake looked smug and Rich had a mixture of everybody else. 

“You two are an absolute mess.” Rich said with a smile. Jeremy moved to Michael’s lap and Michael wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck chastely. 

“I love you Jer-bear.”

“I love you, Micha.”

“No Homo.” Jeremy playfully punched his boyf- fiancee.

“All of the goddamn homo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO NOTE THAT THIS IS BASED OF OFF A REAL EXPERIENCE! My teacher told us about a time that his friend proposed to his girlfriend at the time and she started laughing, so he assumed that it was a no so he started sobbing... Which then made her laugh even harder (I gave Jeremy a reason for laughing but she had no reason) They are now married though so its fine lol xD


	5. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy sees his mother again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PLAY IS TODAY AND I'M DYING INSIDE

“It’s ok Jer. You don’t have to call her. But if you do then I’m right here.” Michael cooed. Jeremy was on the verge of a full panic attack. The two were sending out invitations for the wedding. Jeremy’s father had given Michael his blessing and said that he was so happy for his son, his grandparents (dad’s side) supported them completely and were going to go. Jeremy didn’t even bother trying to invite the grandparents on his mother’s side because he hated them… but… Jeremy wanted to invite his mother. He hadn’t talked to her since his sophomore year in high school when she left. Jeremy picked up his phone and dialed his mother’s phone number.

“Hello, Carol Carlsberg speaking.” A smooth woman's voice came through the receiver. Jeremy could get hints of what he remembered as his mother’s voice, but it was still so foreign to him.  _ Sweeney? Oh right… she got remarried. _

“U-uhm. Hi. This is Jeremy Heere. Your son.” Jeremy was shaking so he grabbed Michael’s hand for comfort. 

“Oh! Jeremy! I almost didn’t recognize your voice. How are things. How is high school, aren’t you a senior now?” Michael gripped his fiance's hand tighter, not to comfort Jeremy but to stop from yelling at the woman. 

“Um. Actually I graduated college almost two years ago.” Jeremy replied. 

“Oh my!” The voice sounded so fake and forced that it made Michael sick.

“Anyways. I was hoping that we could find a time to meet up somewhere. There is something really important that I would like to discuss with you. In person.” Jeremy’s voice changed and sounded more confident and slightly annoyed. Michael looked at Jeremy and fell in love all over again. 

“Well, were do you live?” 

“Pleasantville, New Jersey.”

“I live about two hours away from you then. I can meet with you on Friday if you want. I could also bring my new husband and our child, your sister!” Jeremy almost dropped his phone.

“I-I have a sister?” Jeremy choked out.

“Yes. Her name is Zoe and she is almost 10 years old now. I think you would really love to meet her.” 

“O-ok. I’m gonna bring someone too.”

“Ohhh, a girlfriend?” Jeremy rolled his eyes and didn’t reply.

“OK I will see you on friday.” Jeremy hung up the phone and started hyperventilating. Michael was right there for him though. 

Friday rolled around and they had decided to meet halfway in a diner called Lulu’s. Jeremy and Michael were sitting in their car. 

“Micha, I can’t do it. What if she hates me. What if I look like a fool. I can’t meet a sister I didn’t even know I had!” Jeremy was hyperventilating. Michael grabbed his hand and turned Jeremy’s chin so that Jeremy was looking at him.

“Jeremiah Heere. You are so amazing. If you're mother is as much of an asshat when she left then don’t let it bother you. If she hates you then she is not your mother. I have two mothers that I am more than willing to share. Plus Christine is already a better mom that Carol will ever be. But I am by no means going to force you to go in there.” Jeremy chuckled and nodded his head.

“I’m gonna go in.” Michael smiled and kissed his forehead. 

They walked into the diner and were seated. Carol wasn’t there yet. Jeremy sat on the inside of the booth and they face the door. After a couple of minutes the door opened and a woman, man and little girl walked in. The woman had the same hair color as Jeremy’s and they looked very similar, besides the fact that the minute you looked at her you knew, she was not a nice person. The man was tall, had black hair and his eyes twinkled, he had soft wrinkles from smiling and the boys both knew he was a kind man. The little girl had black hair, a frilly pink dress and pink slippers but she did not look like she wanted to wear the dress. In fact she looked about ready to murder Carol. 

Jeremy and Michael got out of the boot and greeted them. Jeremy gave Carol an awkward hug. 

“Hi… mom.” Jeremy hesitated to say mom and only Michael seemed to notice (he was standing back awkwardly. 

“Hello Jeremy. This is Steve Carlsberg and our daughter and your sister Zoe.” Jeremy went to shake Steve’s hand but he pulled him into a hug. Michael physically flinched because he knew Jeremy hated hugs from people he wasn’t close with. Zoe walked over to Michael and smiled. 

“I like your tattoo! I love pacman! He is super cool.” Michael grinned really wide and kneeled down to talk to Zoe. When Jeremy was let go he saw Michael kneeled down next to Zoe and letting her touch his tattoo. Jeremy felt his heart swell and he grinned stupidly. He leaned down next to Michael.

“I have one like Michael’s too.” Jeremy showed the girl the tattoo and she looked mesmerized. 

“I’m Zoe!” The girl squealed. 

“I’m Jeremy and this is Michael.” Michael stood up and turned to the adults. 

“Hello Carol.” Michael said putting on a fake smile. 

“Oh I remember you. You have been friends with Jeremy for a couple of years.” Carol recounted with slight disgust. 

Jeremy fought down a sly remark as they sat down. Michael gripped Jeremy’s hand. 

“So Zoe. How old are you?” Michael asked sweetly.

“I’m 9 almost 10!” Zoe said in a matter-of fact way. 

“Wow! You look like you're almost 13 because you look so grown up.” Jeremy said. Jeremy felt his phone buzz and he looked and saw it was the acting agency. (After high school Jeremy continued to study acting and last week he auditioned for a role)

“Oh crap! I’m sorry I really have to take this.” Jeremy showed Michael the caller ID and Michael smiled widely. 

“Good luck Jer! I know that they are going to give you this callback.” Jeremy let out a nervous sigh as he walked outside. Michael awkwardly fiddled with his sleeves.

“So what was that about?” Carol asked. 

“Oh. Um Jeremy auditioned for a big role last week and has been waiting for a callback.”

“Oh my! Well that is quite an accomplishment. I just knew that he was something special.” Michael chewed the inside of his cheek till he vaguely tasted blood.  _ You did not fucking raise him. You were off whoring it up with multiple other guys and when you did see him you were verbally abusive to him, sometimes even physical. So I suggest you shut the fuck up.  _ Jeremy walked back in with a wide smile.

“I got it.” Michael smiled widely and hugged Jeremy.

“I knew you would get it Jer-bear. We can celebrate later ok?” They sat back down and the waitress finally came to take their orders. 

“I’ll just get a slice of pie and a sprite please.” Jeremy said.

“I’ll get a cherry slice of pie and a Dr. Pepper.” Michael said.

“Ew! Why cherry?” Jeremy said with disgust.

“Cause I know how much you hate cherry.” Jeremy shouldered Michael. They didn’t realize that the others had ordered until the waitress.

“So Michael tell me a little bit about yourself.” Steve said.

“Uhm, I’m 24. I have a job for a big game company and I help design and write for games.”

“You make video games!” Zoe said, her eyes twinkling with awe. 

“Heh. Yep. I help make lots of games. What do you want to be when you grow up Zoe?”

“I want to be a warrior that helps save the day!” 

“Zoe. We talked about this? That is not lady like or realistic.” Carol scolded. Zoe slumped and pouted. Jeremy felt a sudden rush of rage. Just before Jeremy exploded the waitress came back with the food. 

“So. Jeremy. What did you want to talk about?” Jeremy felt his face go red and Michael grabbed his hand. 

“Well. Here’s the thing. Um… Michael and I… are getting married. And I would really appreciate it if you came to the ceremony.” Jeremy looked at the table and missed his mother’s face of shock and disgust. 

“What! You two are getting married? But you're men, so you're fags?!” Steve gasped and looked horrified at his wife. That’s when Michael lost it.

“What does it matter that we are both men! Jeremy is your son and you should, for once in your life be there for him.” Jeremy felt tears fill his eyes, the only way he felt like he could stop them was if he distracted himself. He vaguely heard his fiance and his mother shouting. Jeremy took gulp of his drink. It didn’t taste like sprite but… shit.

“Micha!” Jeremy said, his voice hoarse. Michael stopped and looked at Jeremy and saw the fear in his eyes.

“What? Jer? What is it.” Jeremy took off the lid and they saw the green-yellow drink.

“Mountain dew.” Jeremy weakly nodded. He heard the usual power up monologue from the SQUIP.

“It’s on.” Jeremy said fearfully. Michael rushed out of the diner. Jeremy felt the familiar electrifying feeling. Jeremy felt the tears roll down his face and he whimpered in pain.

**Hello Jeremiah.**

“Shut up! Shut down. Turn off. Get out of my goddamn mind!” Jeremy yelled, gripping his head.

**We both know you don’t want that do you? I could help with this.**

Jeremy felt himself lose control of his body.

“Hello Carol. You know. After careful deliberation. I have decided that I infact to not want you to go to the wedding.” The words coming out of his mouth didn’t sound like him.  _ Please hurry Michael.  _ Michael rushed in with a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. 

“Yo, you stupid tic tac! Kindly get out of my fiance please.” Before the SQUIP could even react, Michael put the Mountain Dew Red up to Jeremy and made him drink it. Jeremy didn’t feel as much pain as it deactivated because it hadn’t been on for long. He grabbed the bottle and chugged the entire thing.

“Are you ok? Did it hurt you? Is it off?” Michael asked multiple questions and Jeremy just latched onto Michael.

“I-I’m fine. It didn’t zap me. C-can we just go?” Jeremy whimpered. Michael kissed his forehead.

“Of course love. Can you walk?” Jeremy nodded his head.

“Ok, wait go to the car. I have somethings I want to talk to your mother about.” Jeremy weakly left the diner and sat in the car.

“What the fuck just happened.” Carol said in shock. 

“After you left in sophomore year it hit both Jeremy and his dad really hard. Jeremy had worse anxiety and depression. We were relentlessly bullied and people thought that we were dating at the time and started to ridicule us.

“In our junior year someone told Jeremy about a supercomputer pill that makes you cool called a SQUIP. Because Jeremy was so desperate to be like by his classmates and loved by his mother he took the pill. The pill is activated by Mountain Dew. The pill would constantly tell Jeremy that he was worthless and that everybody hated him. If he did something wrong the SQUIP send and electric shock through his body. He finally came to terms the the supercomputer pill trying to take over the world was bad. The only way to deactivate the SQUIP is with mountain dew red. I luckily helped him deactivate the SQUIP.

“At the end of our junior year we confessed to each other and have been dating ever since. A month ago we proposed and our wedding is in another month.

“But I really hope you happy with yourself Carol. Because of you, your child has such bad anxiety attacks he passes out, he felt like he had to take a pill that was somehow worse than you just to feel worthy to be alive. So yeah. I hope you're fucking happy with yourself. You better not screw up with Zoe. Because just from being with her for thirty minutes, I know that she is an amazing child and you better let her know that. So come to the fucking wedding if you want. But I sure as hell don’t want you there. I’m only doing this for Jeremy because I know that he, for some reason, still wants you in his life and I will respect that.” Michael threw the invitation on the table along with some money for their food and stomped out of the diner to care to his fiance. 


	6. How Could He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Jeremy was curled up in his warm blanket sleeping peacefully when he felt Michael wake up and kiss him on the cheek.

“Ughhh, Mikeyyyy go back to bed.” Jeremy rolled over to face his fiance and made grabby motions with his hands.

“I have to go to work love, but I’ll see you tonight ok?” Jeremy groaned but nodded his head. He rolled over and curled up in his blanket.

“Love you.” Jeremy grumbled out sleepily. Michael smiled lovingly and got ready for the long, fun day ahead of him.

A couple hours passed and Jeremy finally woke up again. He sat up groggily and looked around.

“Wait. It’s Wednesday. Michael doesn’t have work today… d-did he go out to see someone else. Like a date?” Jeremy panicked.

“No… no Michael wouldn’t do that. Would he?” Jeremy thought back to how he had been for the past week.

Michael would always make sure that Jeremy would never look at his phone or would quickly shut his computer or change the tab when Jeremy came near.

He has been staying up really late at night.

When he’s on the phone he never lets Jeremy hear (heere ;)) what he’s saying.

And now he’s leaving for “work” even though he’s not working today.

Jeremy felt tears in his eyes as he grabbed his phone.

“Christine. I think Michael’s cheating on me.”

“What! Why do you think that?” Christine screeched in the phone.

“B-because… because he has been really s-secretive this past week, like not letting me even look at his phone or when he’s in a call he leaves the room and won’t let me know what’s going on. And then this morning he left saying he needs to go to work but he doesn’t have work today. So he must be cheating!” Jeremy cried.

“I-I’m on my way.” Christine hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. Jeremy stood up and looked around the dark blue grey walls and tv in front of their bed. He walked through the hallway with the calendar on it with the huge red circle around one of the days. And past the old worn bean bags in their living room and into the kitchen. The fridge had many pictures of Jeremy and Michael throughout their years, including their wedding invitation.

“Why now… after he proposed and we are going to spend a lot of money on a wedding.” Jeremy sniffed. He opened up the fridge and pulled out the large tub of ice cream. He grabbed the chips and a spoon and plopped down on his bean bag.

After a couple minutes Christine came in (without knocking because she has a key to their house) and spotted Jeremy.

“Oh Jerry.” She sat down next to him and he latched onto her, crying.

“Maybe there is a reasonable explanation for all this.” Christine tried to offer.

“Yeah? Like what? That he’s a secret agent working for Area 51 and he couldn’t tell me?” Jeremy replied dramatically.

“Maybe?” Christine said weakly. Jeremy snorted.

“What am I gonna do?”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Jeremy froze.

“No. I just figured it out this morning.” Jeremy squeezed Christine tighter.

“Thanks for being here.” Jeremy murmured.

“Of course.”

“When he gets home I’m gonna tell him off. And if he’s cheating. Then I’m gone, the wedding is off and there is no more Michael.” Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and growled. Christine patted his hair softly.

“Here. How about this. You go get in the shower and put on some clothes and we will watch a movie until Michael gets back ok?” Jeremy thought for a second and nodded his head, standing up he went and got some clothes and went to the bathroom (Jeremy in the bathroom).  He looked in the mirror and saw he looked like crap. His hair was a mess and slightly greasy. He had large bags under his glossy, puffy eyes. His pajamas were wrinkled and were way to big for Jeremy’s lanky body.

 _Michael would have said I looked “cute”._ Jeremy sighed sadly and turned on the water.

_When did everything start to fall apart? Was I to boring? Does he truly only see me as a good friend? Was I to clingy? Annoying? Picky? To much baggage? To dramatic?_

Questions rushed through Jeremy’s head and he started to pick out everything he did.

_Maybe it was because of that one time when I got back from a failed audition and Michael hadn’t done anything so I got mad at him. Maybe it’s because of the time were I hugged him for at least an hour after my panic attack. Maybe it’s because of how fucked up my family is? Maybe it’s because the SQUIP?_

Jeremy turned off the water and stepped out. He quickly dried off and threw on a black gaming shirt with black pants. He dried off his hair slightly and walked out. When Jeremy got into the living room Christine was softly talking in a rushed, panicked tone. Jeremy cleared his throat and Christine turned around.

“Sorry I have to go. Sorry Alice.” Christine hung up the phone and rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. It’s just a new person that was hired that didn’t know how to turn off the stupid computer.”

“Who doesn’t know how to turn off a computer?” Jeremy asked sarcastically.

“Psh! Right. It’s on of those older computers that you find at the library you know? And she said it was ‘to antique, like it was made in the 1800’s. I can’t work it.’ She is the stupidest person I have ever met.” Christine waved her arms wildly and groaned.

“GASP! Christine calling someone a not nice name! Who are you?” Jeremy said in fake shock. They laughed but Jeremy’s smile fell quickly as he sat down.

“So I pulled up, the bee movie, shrek the musical, captain underpants or the Breakfast Club.” Christine smirked.

“You fucking rigged it so that I would choose the Breakfast Club huh?” Christine bit her lip and nodded.

“Well I’m going against it then, I choose Shrek the Musical.” Jeremy said with a far off smile. Christine groaned and turned it on. Jeremy grabbed the tub of ice cream and started to eat it.

After they were through most of the movie Christine got a text.

“Holy crap! Jeremy.” Christine said with sadness.

“What?”

“Rich and Jake just texted me saying that Michael entered a restaurant with another guy that he hasn’t seen. Rich is hiding in the bathroom and Jake is trying hard to run out there and tear Michael apart. They said to go over there. NOW!” Jeremy gasped and shot up. He threw on his shoes and a jacket and stormed out and to his car. He slammed the door and Christine got in after him. Jeremy pulled out of the parking area and rushed over to the restaurant. Jeremy recognized it as Michael and Jeremy’s favorite restaurant that they went to all the time.

“Seriously. He chose OUR restaurant too? When I see him I am going to kill him!” Jeremy fumed. He haphazardly pulled into the parking lot that only had about 5 cars parked. He pulled the keys out and slammed his door shut. Jeremy swung open the door to the restaurant and was met with black.

“What the hell?” Jeremy whispered. The lights suddenly flicked on.

“SURPRISE!” The restaurant had a banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEREMY!

All of his friends were there and so was his dad and Michael’s moms. Michael stepped out of the crowd bashfully, he had a hat (a birthday cone hat… you know?) on and he smiled.

“Happy birthday Jer-bear.” Jeremy stood there, the anger that once filled his body seemed to seep out of him and was replaced with happiness and embarrassment.

He ran to Michael and jumped in his arms, Michael lifted him up and spun him around. Jeremy felt tears come down his face.

“I-I thought you were ch-cheating on me. I was s-so scared Micha! I’m sorry.” Michael pulled away and wiped his tears with a wide smile.

“I would think you were cheating on me too by the way I was acting.”  They kissed sweetly.

Everything made sense to Jeremy now.     

They all sat down and served up some cake.

“MY ACTING SKILLS ARE IMPECCABLE I WOULD LIKE TO NOTE!” Christine screamed. They all laughed and Jeremy smiled happily, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder. He looked around at his entire family and felt pure joy and love.

_I love them all so much. It’s perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID THIS CAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY SO THIS IS A CELEBRATION! ALSO I'M SORRY FOR SO MUCH ANGST IN THIS! If you look at it, I clearly hinted at it from the very beginning ;) Also the call that Christine had was with Michael and so when she waved her arms a lot and called "Alice" stupid, it was supposed to show she was acting lol...


	7. I love more than words could ever say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day <3

“Whatcha feeling Mikey?” Rich asked. He was fixing Michael’s tie. 

“I feel like I am going to die from happiness… but also from nervousness and excitement and fear and overwhelming love and just… Rich I feel like I’m back in my high school pining mode again.” Michael had wide eyes. Rich laughed and patted his shoulder.

“Listen Michael. I have known you and Jeremy for a long ass time. And let me fucking tell you… if anyone loves you with all of their heart and will never leave you. It’s Jeremy. You two are the most pure and beautiful couple I have ever seen, and that goes against even me and Jake. You have nothing to worry about Mikey. Now, it’s almost time. You have to go now. We are all rooting for you.” Michael took a deep breath and straightened his black suit with the red rose and his glasses. Since Jeremy’s mother didn’t ever reply, Karen was the one to walk out in her place. Michael stepped out and walked down the beautiful isle. As he scanned over the crowd he saw his whole family sitting in the chairs, the Heere family was on the opposite side of the Mell’s. Michael walked slowly and stood at the altar. 

Brooke and Chloe were the first set of bridesmaids to walk down, then Jenna and Jake were next and the maid of honor, Christine and the best man, Rich, were last. One of Jeremy’s cousins was the flower girl and one of Michael’s was the ring bearer. 

Then the slow music started and everyone stood. Michael wished he could take a million pictures of what he saw. Jeremy walked out with his dad. He was wearing a white suit with a blue rose in the pocket. His hair was perfectly curled and he had some foundation and winged eyeliner on. Michael felt tears in his eyes. 

_ This is the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with. How. How did I find someone so utterly perfect.  _ Michael covered his mouth as the tears poured down his face. When Jeremy got to the altar he grabbed Michael’s face and wiped away his tears. They put their forehead together and Jeremy still held onto Michael’s face and he put his hands over top of Jeremy’s.

“You look so beautiful Jeremy. How was I blessed to have a perfect husband like you?” 

The Minister spoke about the sand ceremony saying this.

“Jeremy and Michael have chosen to commemorate their union through the Sand Ceremony, which symbolizes the eternal marital relationship. They will pour separate containers of sand into a common vessel. Each grain in their respective containers represents a unique and separate moment, decision, feeling or event that helped shaped them into the unique individuals they are today. As they pour the sand from two containers into one, the independent individuals merge into an inseparable pair. Jeremy and Michael just as the grains of sand can never again be divided into their individual containers, so will you be forever joined.”

Jeremy’s sand container was dyed blue and Michael’s was red. They poured the sand into one big container and watched the sand mix together.  

Now it was time for their vows.

“Michael Mell. The day we first met you punched Jake in the face cause he made fun of my Zelda lunchbox. I will never forget how even though your hand was bruised and you were being yelled at you till looked over at me and made sure that I was ok? You had the dorkiest grin and I knew that we were going to be friends forever. We grew up together, we have helped each other through things unimaginable to most people.” 

“Cough cough, evil tic tacs, cough cough.” Jeremy heard Rich say.

“Yes. Like evil tic tacs. Even though I make mistakes and I have hurt you. You still for some reason always have my back. And I know that I will always have yours. I have no idea how I was blessed with such a wonderful Boyf.” 

The entire friend group (many with tears in their eyes) laughed. 

“Jeremy Heere. I remember in middle school you saw someone had written something really rude on my locker and you were so angry that you stormed into the principal's office to tell but you got so scared that you instead asked for a sponge and a bucket and you spent all day scrubbing off what they said. I remember your hands were so worn by the end of the day from scrubbing it but you didn’t care. You were just so angry that anyone would even think such a thing. I sweat you were more upset by what they said than I was. Jeremy Heere. The minute that I saw you, I looked at you and thought. This person is so beautiful, they must be an angel. I have to protect them at all costs. When I wake up before you and I see you, it takes me a long time just to get my breathing on track because you are so beautiful. I will always be here for you no matter what. I will willingly fight off an entire army just for you. You are by far my favorite… bro.” Jeremy groaned loudly but still had a smile on his face.

“No homo though.” Michael added, just for good measure. Jeremy softly pushed Michael.

“All of the homo Mikey.” Jeremy laughed. 

“Jeremy, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others, till death parts you?” 

“I do.” 

“Then repeat after me.”

““I, Jeremy take you Michael to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward.”

“Michael, do you take Jeremy to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others, till death parts you?” 

“I do.”

“Then repeat after me.”

““I, Michael take you Jeremy to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward.” 

“In the spirit of shared love and in full agreement, you will now confirm your intentions for the well-being of your marriage with the exchange of rings. May I have the rings please? Rings are a symbol of the never-ending circle of love. Love has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May they always remind you of your vows of fidelity and undying devotion. Michael, as a token of your love, place the ring upon Jeremy’s finger and repeat after me.”

Michael shakily picked up the ring and slid it on Jeremy’s finger, staring at his beautiful eyes.

“Jeremy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."  

“Jeremy please place the ring upon his finger and repeat after me.”

Jeremy felt tears of joy in his eyes as he slid the ring onto Michael’s finger.

“Michael, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." 

“Jeremy and Michael, please take one another by the hand. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.”

They stared in each others eyes, their hands gripped together tightly. Tears slid down both of their faces as they smiled widely.

“After the pronouncement, Jeremy will take part in a long standing tradition, the Breaking of the Glass. Over the millennia many interpretations have been offered regarding the significance of the act – some say that it represents a breaking with the past, and a headlong stride into the future, or the shattering of two single lives and their transformation into a couple.”

Jeremy picked up the glass and threw it on the ground.

“Without further ado, by the power vested in me by the great State of New Jersey, it is my privilege and pleasure to pronounce you husband and husband. Kiss!”

Michael quickly pulled Jeremy towards him and connected their lips. Everything around them seemed to slow, it was just the two men. Their kiss was a little sloppy and salty from their tears. It was soft and sweet but held so much power behind the kiss. 

As they pulled apart they put their foreheads together.

“I love you so much Jeremy.” Jeremy responded by pulling him in for another kiss.

Jeremy and Michael sat at the long table with the bridesmaids, best men and the parents. A song played and Jeremy knew that it was the dance with the parents. Jenny danced with Michael and Mr. Heere (Paul) danced with Jeremy. 

Jeremy awkwardly swayed with his dad, both laughing hard. 

“Hey son. I want you to know that I am truly proud of you. I think that Michael is the perfect husband. You have accomplished so much in your life and I’m so proud that I was able to be here for it all. I may have been a shitty father for a while and I was always there for you when you needed it most but I will be here for you now and forever. Even if I die. I will still be right with you in spirit.” Paul said.

“Oh jeez dad. You're getting sentimental. Who are you?” Jeremy feigned disgust but his eyes held so much gratitude and respect for his father. 

“Really though. Thank you. I know that you always meant well and I’m glad that you were always by my side. Even when I was a jerk, you still believed in me. Michael too. I owe you both my life. I will be forever grateful for everything you have done for me.” Jeremy gave a watery smile. Jeremy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Michael. 

“Can I steal him?” Michael smiled. Paul nodded and Jeremy went into his husband’s arms. They waltzed awkwardly, Jeremy stepped on Michael’s toes for a little bit but after a while he got the hang of it. He stared into his husband’s eyes.

His eyes held an entire story. A story of love, pain, loneliness and happiness. They held so much love for Jeremy. So much heartbreak. They held everything. Jeremy looked at the dazzling brown eyes. He loved the way they shined in the light. 

Jeremy looked at his beautiful husband. His stature had grown over the years, he was a little taller than Jeremy now, he had broad shoulders that were perfect for Jeremy to cry on, he had strong arms that could lift Jeremy up when he couldn’t stand on his own. He had the brightest smile that could always light up a room and make Jeremy feel as if he were on a cloud. 

Jeremy rested his head on Michael’s chest and could hear his heartbeat. It was steady and strong, it matched Michael’s personality perfectly. Jeremy knew that he would forever cherish this man. Nothing would ever get in the way of that. 

Jeremy looked up and pulled Michael in for a tender kiss. It held so much love, admiration, respect and adoration in the kiss. Michael broke away and smiled goofily at Jeremy.

“I love you so much.” They said at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I was feeling lovey today because well... I may or may not have realized that I have a small crush on someone who will never like me back... lol fun... ANYWAYS! I had a great birthday! My "party" was literally going to the library with three other friends xD

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos, bookmark and tell me what you thought! I also fully welcome constructive criticism and ideas on what you would like to see!


End file.
